


Bundles of Joy

by thekishdiary



Category: Perthsaintsation - Fandom, perthsaint - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekishdiary/pseuds/thekishdiary
Summary: Perth is an alpha every omega on campus is crushing after - and that includes Saint. But Saint thinks Perth is out of his league. What would the alpha want with an omega who's not only older but him but is also not small and cute like most omegas tend to be? Which is why it felt like a dream come true when one too many drinks led to a passionate night between them.Except that dream-like night had consequences and Saint's - and Perth's - life was about to change.





	1. Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and this is also the first time I'm writing a full blown fanfic for Perth and Saint. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome but please don't be rude.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy this fic!

CHAPTER 1

 

Saint was about to head out of the house when he suddenly felt nauseous. He ran to the toilet and vomitted the contents of his stomach. After, he felt so weak and dizzy so he decided to cancel his plans and just stay in and rest.

It has been happening for a few days now - the dizziness and the vomitting and the general tiredness. At first, he thought it was just the common flu so he didn’t worry. But its been over a week and he still feels terrible so he decided he’ll go for a check up later today, just to be sure.

He called the clinic and booked an appointment for this afternoon. Thankfully, his stomach has settled down enough for him to go meet the doctor.

But he wasn’t expecting the result of the check-up.

“Congratulations! You’re five weeks pregnant.”

He was pregnant.

And the father of the child? He can never know.

 

_Five weeks ago..._

 

“What are you looking at your phone?”

Saint tried to hide his phone screen from Mean but his best friend was too fast and already saw what he was looking at - a picture of Perth that one of his schoolmates sent him.

Mean rolled his eyes. “It’s Perth again, I should have known. You know what, why don’t you just confess and tell him you think he’s the greatest Alpha that walked this planet and that you want to have a million babies with him?”

“Mean!” He blushed and looked around to make sure no one heard his friend’s nonsense.

“What? You’re pining Saint and I don’t understand why. You have a line of suitors that are just waiting for you to notice them but your eyes have always been on that kid. And yet you won’t make your move.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Really? Because I distinctly remember you whining to me about the omega who hugged him the last time.”

“He looked uncomfortable! She should have respected his boundaries!”

Mean gave him an unimpressed look.

Saint sighed. “Okay, fine. I like him. But he’s surrounded by cute, tiny omegas - you know, like omegas should be. Not this.” He gestured to his tall frame. “Plus, I’m older than him. Alphas like younger omegas right?”

“Way to stereotype. My omega is older than me and I love him just as he is. Speaking of my bonded, he’s close to your dream alpha and he happened to tell me he and his friends are having a party this Saturday. Why don’t you go?”

“Uh because I’m not invited?”

Mean texted someone on his phone and then after a short pause he said, “You are now.” He showed Saint his conversation with his omega, Plan.

_Yeah, I already told Perth I’m bringing a friend aside from my bonded. Tell Saint._

“What?! But that’s two days away! What am I supposed to wear?! What am I supposed to say?!”

“Hey hey, calm down. Don’t overthink this. Just go there and have fun.”

Apprehensive but excited, Saint took Mean’s advice to heart and just decided not to overthink what will happen.

And just like that, Saturday night arrived.

Saint was in Plan and Mean’s apartment to meet the bondmates since they were all going to the party together.

“You look stunning, Saint,” Plan praised.

“Thanks P’Plan. You look gorgeous as well,” Saint said.

“Just one more thing.” Plan showed him a plain black leather choker. “I’m not saying Perth _will_ bite you but bonding is a serious matter that sometimes get committed due to too much alcohol. You don’t have to go through that if you’re not 100% sure.”

“Plan...” Mean said, feeling guilty because he and Plan bonded when they were drunk out of their minds.

“Shut up Mean. You know I consented to the bonding beforehand. I wanted that as much as you did. And this isn’t about us.” Plan shook the choker a little in front of Saint whose face was as red as a tomato. “So...should I put this on you?”

Saint nodded shyly and allowed Plan to clasp the choker on his neck, covering the tender spot on his neck where his bonding gland was nestled under his skin. He had never worn a protection choker like this before but he heard it’s a common thing among unbonded omegas, especially during parties.

“Perfect. Now let’s go. I’m ready to party!” Plan exclaimed, dragging both Mean and Saint out of the house.

Once at the party, Saint immediately spotted Perth. He was, as expected, surrounded by admirers - omegas and betas alike.

“Perth!” Plan called out to his friend.

Perth turned to their direction, excused himself from the people surrounding him and walked towards them. “Hey P’Plan, glad you can make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Hey so you already know Mean.” Plan paused as Perth and Mean greeted each other. “Now I want you to meet Saint.”

“Hi P’Saint. Nice to finally meet you. I’ve seen you on campus but I haven’t had the chance to talk to you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Saint was glad that the light was somewhat dim because he was sure he’s blushing right now.

“Why don’t you two get to know each other while we go get some drinks? Let’s go Mean.”

Before Saint can protest, Plan and Mean already left.

“When P’Plan said he’s bringing a friend, I didn’t expect he’d bring the most beautiful omega on campus. Must be my lucky day.”

Saint nearly melted with Perth’s smile but he tried to keep his cool. “Oh you’re just flattering me.”

“Not at all. In fact, right now, nothing would make me happier than if you’d dance with me.”

Charmed, Saint took Perth’s offered hand and let the Alpha lead him to the dance floor. He could feel stares boring through his back. “Everyone’s watching.”

Perth gently pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. “Don’t worry about them. Tonight it’s just you and me.”

One dance turned into another, which turned to hours of talking as drinks got involved. Mean, who gave them refills, sent a meaningful look at his bestfriend before whisking his omega away.

Saint knew that look. It’s Mean’s way of saying _go for it_. Usually, he’d just ignore Mean’s teasing but tonight, he’s made bolder by who knows how many glasses of alcohol so he threw his inhibitions out the window.

Saint and Perth ended up in one of the rooms in the house, messily kissing and undressing each other.

Once their shirts were off, Perth gently pushed Saint on the bed and admired the way Saint’s pale skin looked against the red sheets. “God, you’re so beautiful. Can’t believe I get to have you.”

Saint subconsciously tilted his neck, an age-old instinct for Omegas that are near impossible for Alphas to ignore.

It was no surprise that Perth pounced on him right then, straddling him and kissing him - his tongue battling for dominance that Saint easily conceeded.

Perth then lavished kisses at Saint’s jaw, continuing lower and nipping at the exposed skin on top of his choker before going even lower.

Saint gasped when Perth bit his nipple, soothing the sting with a lick. He did the same to Saint’s other nipple and then he licked his way down the omega’s abdomen, dipping his tongue on his navel.

“P-perth...” Saint stuttered when Perth did not go any further than above his pants’ waistband. “Stop teasing me.”

Perth grinned against Saint’s skin. “So impatient.” He then unzipped Saint’s jeans and helped him take that and his underwear off, leaving Saint naked except for the choker at his neck.

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now,” Perth said, his eyes full of reverence as he took in the picture Saint made - his hair in disarray, mouth kiss-bitten, pale skin marked red.

He looked debaunched and tonight at least, he was all Perth’s.

Perth quickly got rid of his pants and underwear, Saint’s eyes following him as he stalked back on top of Saint like a predator about to devour its meal. His arms on either side of Saint bracketing him in was really just a show of dominance, more than anything else.

“Mine,” Perth growled, the Alpha in him urging him to stake his claim on this beautiful omega.

And the omega in Saint was responding to the dominance display. “Yours.”

He grinded down on him and swallowed Saint’s gasps by covering his mouth with his own. He took Saint’s member in hand and began jerking him off, pleased by the sounds his omega was making.

He broke the kiss so he can watch Saint get undone by his hand. And what a lovely sight it was for the Alpha, especially when Saint whimpered as Perth started to play with the omega’s hole, his natural lubricant making it easier for the Alpha to prepare him. He inserted first one finger and then two fingers, scissoring them in order to loosen him up. He added one more finger and then deliberately slid them in and out, teasingly slow.

“Perth, Alpha, more,” Saint whined. He could no longer take the teasing. He wants Perth and he wants him now.

“Tell me what you want, my omega.”

“You know what I want.”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“F-fuck me, Alpha.” Saint didn’t think those words would ever come out of his mouth.

Perth grinned. “As you wish, my omega.” He removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock.

Saint grunted as Perth entered him. Even with preparation, he could still feel a slight pain as Perth’s generous member pierced through him. But he knew the pleasure would be all worth it.

Once he was burried to the hilt, Perth pulled out until only the tip of his cock was in Saint and then he slammed back in, ensuing a brutal pace that left Saint moaning and gasping in pleasure.

He wasn’t even aware he was screaming “yes!” and “more!” as Perth continued to fuck him. All thoughts left his mind and only sensations were left, especially when Perth’s knot began to form and kept catching on to his rim with every slide out.

“Let go, my omega,” Perth whispered to his ear and just like that, Saint came.

With one smooth move, Perth was all the way in, knotting Saint and coming inside him.

 

_Present day..._

And therein lies the problem. He thought it was okay for Perth to knot him since he was not in heat but apparently he underestimated how fertile he is.

_Shit. Now what?_


	2. Scents

“You’re _what_?” Mean stared at his bestfriend in disbelief.

Saint paused in eating the cookies Mean brought for him and sighed. “How many times do you want me to repeat this?”

“Until it makes sense!” Mean exclaimed, throwing his hand up in disbelief.

When Saint called him and requested him to go over his house with sugared cookies, he thought nothing of it because Saint has the appetite of a five year old and he practically lives on sweets and pastries.

Mean wasn’t expecting Saint to just grab the paperbag the moment he saw it as if he’d been starving for days and it was the first food he saw in a long time.

So he made a joke. He asked Saint if he was craving stuff because he’s pregnant.

And the idiot looked at him and said “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m pregnant.” Then he walked away casually to the kitchen like he didn’t just drop a big fucking bomb.

Mean, on the other hand, was left reeling because _what the actual fuck?!_

Saint placed down the sugar cookies he was eating on the the plate he got for it, glared at Mean because his sugar-cookies-eating time was getting interrupted, and said “Mean, I had sex and now I’m pregnant. What part about that doesn’t make sense?”

“Okay you’re not getting out of this. Who the hell is the father of that baby?”

Saint avoided Mean’s gaze. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Saint, of course it matters. You can’t make a baby on your own. You both should share responsibility for this.”

Saint sighed. “Look, it was a one time thing and I don’t want him to feel obligated to be with me just because he knocked me up. Heck, I’m not even sure I want to keep this baby.”

Mean raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Saint’s hand that was resting on his stomach subconsciously. “Who are you trying to fool? You love kids. You said the only good thing about being an omega was that you have a higher chance of having kids.”

“Well, yes. And okay the truth is that I am thinking of going through this pregnancy. Just the thought of holding my baby in my arms...” He could feel the tears building up but he blames it all on pregnancy hormones.

Mean’s Alpha instincts was flaring up at the sight of a distressed omega - a distressed _pregnant_ omega - so even though he would very much like to yell at his bestfriend for being so stubborn, he settled with calmly speaking. “Saint, you need an Alpha to get you through this. Otherwise, it can get very difficult for you.”

“I know. 70% of omega pregnancies without the presence of a bond leads to miscarriages, with a lot of those ending in the omega’s demise. I did my research, Mean. But Perth’s still so young and I-”

“Wait, stop. Perth?!” Mean interrupted. “Perth is the baby’s father?”

Saint looked at him sheepishly and then looked at his stomach. “This is your fault, Peanut. You’re making me dumb.” But his voice was gentle and fond.

 _Not sure if he’s keeping the baby, my ass._ Mean thought as he looked at Saint talking to his unborn child. “Saint, you need to tell Perth. You owe it to your baby. And it isn’t fair to Perth if you’ll keep him in the dark.”

“But a bond is irreversible, Mean. If he bonds with me, he can never bond with a different omega. What if he falls in love with someone else after he bonds with me? What if he resents me and the baby?”

Mean sighed. “Then what are you going to do? You go to the same university as him. In a few weeks, it’ll be difficult for you to hide your pregnancy. Besides, even now, I can smell the change in your scent if I pay attention.”

“I...don’t know,” Saint admitted. “We’re on different colleges, maybe I won’t even run into him.”

 

Unfortunately, it was as if fate was playing tricks on Saint because a few days after that, he saw Perth at the car park, getting out of his black BMW.

“P’Saint!” Perth exclaimed. He was smiling one of those smiles that Saint adores the most, the one where he’s smiling so much that his eyes squint and almost disappear.

_I hope you get your Dad’s smile, Peanut._

“Hi Per-” Saint started but was interrupted by an omega stepping out from the passenger seat of Perth’s car.

“Hey Perth, you forgot your bag you idiot!” The omega smacked the black bag against the alpha’s chest.

Saint couldn’t help but frown at the omega’s actions. He was getting irritated at how comfortable the omega was to his alpha.

_Not your alpha, Saint. Stop it._

“Oh thanks P’Gun,” Perth said, holding the bag and then slipping the sling on his shoulder.

“You really should stop being so scatterbrained. What will you do without us?” The omega shook his head, his vibrant turquoise hair swaying and catching attention.

“Probably die in a ditch somewhere,” Perth joked. He then turned to Saint. “P’Saint, this is my friend P’Gun. P’Gun, this is P’Saint.”

“ _Oh_. He’s the one who-”

“P’Gun, Mark’s class is almost over,” Perth said hurriedly, grabbing Gun’s shoulders and turning him towards the direction of the buildings. “You better hurry up if you want to catch him.”

“Fine, fine, stop pushing me, you alpha brute.” Gun shrugged off Perth’s hands and waved goodbye at Saint. “Nice to meet you, Khun Saint. Sorry I gotta run. Don’t let Perth’s Strong Alpha act fool you, he’s whipped as fuck for you.”

“P’Gun!” Perth shouted after Gun who was laughing as he ran away. He was blushing as he turned to Saint. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Saint replied. “He seems pretty close with you.”

“Yeah. All my friends enjoy teasing me, apparently.” Perth rubbed the back of his neck, self-conscious.

The attention to his neck reminded Saint of the bonding issue and he unconsciously wet his lips, a habit he does when he’s nervous.

Perth’s eyes tracked the movement, just watching Saint’s lips move without hearing the words.

“Perth?”

“Huh?” The alpha asked, finally snapping out of the trance Saint’s lips put him in.

“I asked why you parked here. This is far from your college.”

Perth slightly shook his head in order to clear his thoughts from the road it was in earlier before answering Saint. “All the parking spots in my college is filled up. Thankfully I found one here.”

“Oh, okay. I shouldn’t be keeping you then, you might get late to your class.” As Saint was saying that, he suddenly felt nauseous. _Oh no, not now._

“P’Saint, are you okay?”

Saint shook his head and rushed to the side and vomitted. Perth was beside him and was rubbing his back the whole time. Embarassed, Saint turned his head away from the alpha but Perth just gently turned his head back and wiped the omega’s mouth with his handkerchief.

“I’m sorry. Don’t worry about me Perth. You’ll be late for your class.”

“There is no way I’m leaving you in this state. Come on, I’ll bring you to the clinic.”

“No!” At Perth’s surprised look, Saint lowered his voice. “No, I’m fine. I just need to rest.”

“Are you sure?” Perth’s asked. He was still supporting Saint’s back with one hand and cradling Saint’s face with the other.

Saint knew he really should step back because in this position, they were almost embracing and it was getting more difficult for the omega to remember why it’s not a good idea to blurt out that he’s pregnant with Perth’s child.

 _Just a few seconds more_. Saint inhaled, enjoying Perth’s scent that was colored with worry for the omega in his arms, and then finally stepped back. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Just humor me then. Let’s just say I’m the one that’s not okay,” and with that, Perth gently but firmly grabbed Saint’s hand and led him towards his car.

“Hey, where are we going?”

Perth opened the door to his car’s passenger seat - still holding Saint’s hand - and then motioned for Saint to get in.

Saint just gave him a confused look. “Perth, I asked where we’re going.”

Perth shrugged. “I’m taking you home. You said you needed to rest.”

“You don’t even know where I live.”

“Tell me then,” Perth insisted.

“Perth, you just got here. What about your classes?”

Perth gave him a stern look. “I won’t fail with missing a few classes. You’re more important. Now, get in the car, P’Saint.”

Perth might be calling him ‘Phi’ but his Alpha Voice was coming through and Saint will never admit it but the omega in him was practically rolling over in submission. He settled with quietly getting in the car.

Perth carefully closed the door and then walked to the other side to get in the car seat.

Saint could smell a different omega’s scent in the passenger’s seat. It was faint, but there. Annoyed, he rolled up his sleeves and deliberately rubbed his bare arm against the seat.

Perth must have noticed Saint rolling up his sleeves because he asked, “Want me to turn up the AC?” He smirked however when he caught Saint rubbing his arm against the seat. “You’re scent marking the seat huh?”

Saint immediately stopped, blushing, and crossed his arms defensively. “No, I’m not.”

Perth laughed. “It’s fine. I love your scent the most, anyway.”

Saint was sure his face was an unattractive red right then because he was both shy and incredibly pleased that his alpha loves his scent.

_Again Saint, not your Alpha. Calm your hyperactive hormones._

He turned away so Perth wouldn’t see his smile.


	3. My Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, it took forever. I’m so sorry. But here it goes? LOL. As usual, comments are very much appreciated.

“So good!” Saint’s moan right then was positively sinful.

Sitting across from him at the dining table was Perth, who was smiling shyly at Saint. “Glad you like it P’Saint.”

Saint paused in eating the delicious fried rice in front of him and pointed the spoon at Perth. “I didn’t know you can cook.”

The omega was really surprised when Perth volunteered to cook for him after he mentioned that he hadn’t had breakfast yet (morning sickness also means he has no appetite in the morning, unfortunately). He had thought that the alpha was just joking. But then Perth proceeded to check his fridge and after a short pause began to whip up fried rice loaded with eggs and vegetables and ham. Saint had just watched in a daze.

“I don’t. I just know the basics. Basically you’re looking at the only dish I can make.” Perth laughed. He then gently took the spoon from Saint’s hand, scooped some fried rice and offered it to Saint. “Here, you should eat more.”

Saint huffed and grabbed the spoon. “I can eat on my own, you know. I’m not some helpless omega.” But he was internally smiling.

_What a caring alpha._

“I know you’re not a helpless omega, P’Saint. In fact, you’re unlike any omega I know,” Perth said calmly

Saint looked down. Too many years of people telling him he’s not an ideal omega - too tall, too noisy, too unrefined - had made him terribly insecure.

_“Oh Saint? He’s an omega you fool around with, not the kind you would want to bond with.”_

“Hey.” Perth reached for Saint’s hand. “Did I say something wrong?”

Saint shook his head. “Nothing. Do you really think I don’t seem like an omega?”

Perth nodded. Saint’s heart sank.

But then Perth began to explain. “I’ve seen you do a lot of volunteer work where you do heavy lifting or carpentry and stuff like that. Most omegas would turn up their noses at ‘beta work’ but you’ve never let your secondary gender define you.” He smiled. “It’s what I like about you. Well aside from the fact that you’re incredibly adorable.”

“Y-you like me?” Saint stuttered. _Hey peanut, your Dad likes me!_

Perth stared right at Saint, his eyes solemn and sincere. “I haven’t been able to sleep right since the night something happened between us. I thought I’d wake up with you in my arms but the moment I opened my eyes the next morning, you were gone - no note or message. So I thought it was pretty clear that you didn’t like me.” Perth shrugged - he was smiling but his eyes were sad. “You’ve had a lot to drink, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No that’s not it!” Saint held on to Perth’s hand. “That’s not it at all.”

Perth looked confused. “Then why did you leave?”

“I panicked. I don’t usually do stuff like that and you just met me and I was afraid you’d think I’m an easy omega or something like that and-”

Perth cupped Saint’s face in between his hands. “Breathe, Saint. You’re hyperventilating.”

Saint took a deep breath. “I swear Perth, I didn’t mean to hurt you when I left. I wanted to talk to you but I got so shy because I thought it was just a one-night stand to you.” He averted his eyes. “And you’re always surrounded by omegas. I didn’t think you’d even remember me.”

“How could I forget you, my omega?” Perth gently caressed Saint’s cheek with his thumb, the warmth of his palm comforting the omega who had never had someone treat him so reverently before. Perth was touching him like he was someone to be cared for, someone precious. Saint wanted to cry.

_It’s the hormones, it’s just the hormones._ “You called me your omega again.” Then in a softer voice he added, “You said that that night too.”

Perth’s eyes lit up. “You remember?”

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Saint mumbled but he’s pretty sure he’s blushing. No matter how shy he was feeling though, he had to let Perth know that everything that happened that night was consensual.

“Then is it okay if I call you my omega?” Perth asked.

_No fair._ Saint thought as he stared into Perth’s gorgeous eyes. How was he supposed to say no, how was he supposed to deny Perth of anything when he’s staring right at him?

_Not that I have anything against him calling me his omega, of course._

Traditionally, the term ‘my omega’ is only said by an alpha to his bonded omega but Saint had never been a traditional omega anyway so he had zero objection to Perth calling him that. Except maybe...

“Then can I call you my alpha?”

Much like with the omega, an alpha is only supposed to be called in the possessive way by his bondmate. In fact, it’s even more rare for Alphas to be called that way by people that are not their bondmate.

But it seemed like Perth didn’t care about traditions either because he just smiled and then leaned in. He made sure to telegraph his movement so Saint can move away if he wanted. Saint kept still.

The alpha was inches away from Saint when he whispered, “I have always been yours, Saint.” He then closed the gap between them and captured the omega’s lips in a sweet kiss that Saint reciprocated.

After a few minutes that seemed too short, Perth gently pulled away and rested his forehead against Saint, his eyes still closed, his lips curved in a smile.

Saint was pretty much the same, smiling giddily.

 

Later that day, the two are casually chilling at Saint’s living room. The TV was on but the volume was low and neither the alpha or the omega was paying attention to it.

Saint was leaning against Perth’s shoulder. He was almost falling asleep with the way Perth was gently running his fingers through his hair. In fact, his eyes were halfway closed when Perth spoke.

“Is it just me or is there something different about your scent?”

That woke Saint right up. He lifted his head from Perth’s shoulder. “What? Why would my scent be any different? And my friends haven’t mentioned anything. You must be imagining things.” He laughed nervously.

Saint didn’t know what made him lie. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Perth about his pregnancy. But even though Perth said he likes him, that still won’t guarantee that he won’t freak out and run once Saint tells him that he’s carrying his child. Liking him is giant leaps away from accepting that he’s about to be a father after all.

“Oh? I guess I’m wrong then,” Perth accepted easily. He gently guided Saint to lie back down on his shoulder. He then resumed playing with Saint’s hair.

Saint felt so guilty about hiding the truth from Perth, especially when he believed him just like that.

_One day, I’ll tell you. Let me just enjoy these first few moments of romance with you. Let me be selfish with these moments that I know you’re taking care of me because I’m me and not because I’m carrying your child._

Unfortunately, the moment Saint started lying, it seemed like it was difficult to stop. That little white lie that day snowballed and affected other people.

First, he asked Mean to keep his mouth shut, which means that he asked P’Plan to lie for him too since his blabbermouth of a bestfriend apparently already told his bondmate.

Plan wasn’t so happy about lying to his friend but he did agree that it was Saint’s secret to tell. He did warn Saint though to tell Perth as soon as possible.

“The longer you put this off, the harder it will be to tell him,” the older omega said when Saint visited the bondmates’ condo.

“I know, P’Plan. I’ll tell him soon,” Saint promised.

But ‘soon’ was fast becoming ‘later’.

What he and Perth had was fairly new and at first Saint really just didn’t know how to tell him. How is he supposed to bring up the fact that he’s pregnant?

‘Perth can you pass the bread? Oh and by the way, I’m carrying your child.’?

But after that, it just progressively became harder to tell him. No, it’s more like he didn’t want to tell him. Things have been good between them and Saint didn’t want to upset the status quo in case Perth treats him differently once he knows.

And so two more weeks passed like that, with Saint dating Perth but not telling him about his child.

_What a damn mess_. Saint thought as he buried his face in his hands. He was in class but his mind was on the alpha who stole his heart.

 

Meanwhile, the alpha in question was smiling like a total idiot while scrolling through his phone gallery. He liked taking pictures of Saint and sometimes he can even convince the omega to pose for him.

He paused at a picture of Saint pouting. That day, Saint only had morning classes so he was waiting for Perth during lunch at the Economics Building cafeteria. He was apparently bored enough to be making funny faces at his phone and Perth was right on time to capture the moment. Saint didn’t like that picture but Perth thinks he looks so cute there so he kept it.

“Okay, cut it out. You look creepy,” Perth’s close friend and classmate, Best, said to the alpha.

They were hanging out in the classroom just after their last class ended. Most of the students were packing their bags and already leaving but Perth knew Saint’s class will end a little longer than his class so he wasn’t in a rush.

Perth lifted his gaze from his phone. “Huh?”

Best pointed at his face. “That. That creepy smile.”

“My smile isn’t creepy, you asshole,” Perth retorted.

“Here they go again,” one of their classmates, a beta named Namfha, teased. “Just get bonded you two!”

Perth snorted and went back to his phone. He opened up his messages and texted Saint ‘text me once your class is over okay? Let’s grab something to eat.’

“What’s with the reaction?” Namfha continued. “I may be a beta but I can see you two match very well. Plus come on, you’re an alpha and an omega who have always been joined at the hip since orientation. There must be something going on between you two!”

“Just because we’re alpha and omega doesn’t mean we can’t be just friends. That’s a very old-fashioned way of thinking,” Perth said without even lifting his eyes from his phone. He had heard the same sentiments so many times because he had quite a few omega friends - most of them unbonded - so he pretty much already knows what to answer.

Best just rolled his eyes. He’s also used to their classmates teasing by now. He put an arm around Perth’s shoulder. “Besides, as much as I am wounded - so so wounded - by the rejection of this oh so great alpha,” Best began dramatically. He paused for effect. Then he grinned and snatched Perth’s phone and showed his lockscreen - Saint’s face - to their classmate. “He already has an omega.”

“Best!” Perth nearly growled and swiped the phone back.

“Ooh he looks familiar,” Namfha said.

Best laughed. “Of course he looks familiar, he’s-” He happened to glance at the door and saw the person standing there. “He’s here.”

Perth immediately glanced at the door and smiled when he saw Saint standing there.

_My omega_ , he thought dreamily.

However, Saint was frowning, his eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar omega’s arm around Perth. It was his first time to go to COSCI - Perth’s college - because Perth had always been the one to go to Saint at Econs so he rarely ever sees Perth with his classmates. He certainly didn’t think he would see an omega being all over his alpha. And Perth didn’t seem to mind either.

He held his head high. _I’m not gonna cry. I. Am. Not. Gonna. Cry._

“Perth, I’m sorry for barging in. My class ended early so I thought...well it doesn’t matter what I thought. If you’re busy, it’s okay, I’ll go. I’m sorry.”

Perth immediately stood up. “Hey no, don’t go. I’m free. Last class just ended. I just texted you in fact.”

Despite his shitty mood, Saint felt satisfied with the way the unknown omega’s arm was dislodged from Perth’s shoulder when the alpha stood up.

“Oh. My phone is in silent mode.” Saint took his phone from his pocket. Sure enough, there was a message from Perth.

The alpha gathered his things and haphazardly threw them into his bag. “Gotta go. Bye!” He excused himself from his friends and walked towards Saint. He smiled at the omega and held his hand out.

Saint raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Your bag.”

Saint sighed. “I told you-”

“You can carry your own things, I know,” Perth interrupted. “But I still want to carry it for you. Humor me?”

“You always say that.” But Saint still handed his bag to Perth.

 

Inside the classroom, Namfha whispered to Best, “I just remembered why he’s familiar. Isnt he the face of Econ? He’s Perth’s omega?!”

“Yup,” Best said. “There is no competing with that one.”

The beta turned towards Best and grinned. “Why, would you like to compete?”

Best shrugged. “That’s none of your business.” He spotted Perth’s pen that he dropped in his hurry to go to Saint. He picked it up, grabbed his bag and approached the two students talking quietly by the door. He tapped Perth’s shoulder with the pen. “You dropped this, you klutz.”

“Oh, thanks.” Perth took the pen. “P’Saint, this is Best, he’s a good friend of mine. Best, I’m sure you already know this because you’re so freaking nosy but this is P’Saint, my omega.”

Saint preened at the way Perth introduced him. _Yup, mine. Back off._

Best gave a wai. “Hi, P’Saint. Nice to meet you.”

Saint smiled, in a better mood now. “Hi. Nice to meet you too.”

Perth turned to Best. “Sorry, I can’t take you home today. P’Saint and I have somewhere to go to.”

“Hey it’s okay. I’ll take a cab. I’ll be fine, Perth,” Best said.

“Are you sure? Maybe I can ask someone else to go with you,” Perth said worriedly. Even though he said he wasn’t an old-fashioned alpha, he does still have the instincts to protect omegas and it flares up especially with the omegas close to him.

“Yes, you overprotective alpha. Calm your instincts.” He shoved Perth lightly. “Now go. Don’t keep P’Saint waiting.”

Once he was sure Best is saying the truth, he nodded. “Okay. Be careful on your way home.” Perth then casually reached for Saint’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go.”

All through the walk to Perth’s car, Saint was just staring at their interlocked hands. He was pretty sure he had on the dorkiest smile. But the omega didn’t care. He was walking hand in hand with his alpha. What more can an omega ask for?


	4. Truths and Lies

“So where are we going?” Saint asked from the passenger seat of Perth’s car.

One hand on the wheel, Perth glanced at Saint and smiled. “You’ll see.”

Saint raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask any further.

They ended up in front of a really fancy restaurant. Saint recognized it from the brochures some of his classmates were looking at a few days ago. From what he heard, it just recently opened but it’s really difficult to get a a seat because it is strictly by reservation and a lot of the seats are booked months in advanced.

Personally, he didn’t really understand the fuzz about it. It’s just a restaurant, right? But he knew at least that Perth must have gone through a lot of trouble to get them a reservation so even though he didn’t really like extravagant stuff like these, he kept his opinions to himself and just smiled as they were led to their table.

Throughout dinner, Saint was uncomfortable. He kept thinking that in a place as fancy as this, surely, the prices of the food are expensive. He wondered how many offerings he could have made at the temple with the amount Perth was spending here.

“How’s the food?” Perth asked, holding Saint’s hand.

Saint smiled. “Good.” He wasn’t lying. That food _is_ good.

Perth beamed. “I’m glad.”

_I guess it’s fine. Perth looks so happy so I guess it’s not that bad to enjoy this just this time._

After desserts, Perth asked for the bill and while he was getting his credit card, Saint happened to see the receipt. And was shocked at just how much the price was.

_This could have fed a whole village..._

Upset, Saint was quiet as they left the restaurant.

“Is something wrong?” Perth asked when they were at the car park.

Saint stilled. “Perth...do your parents not say anything with you spending this much money?”

Perth looked confused at the sudden question but answered nonetheless. “They don’t really ask. I’m earning from my band gigs so I’m spending my own money. I guess that’s why my parents let me decide how to spend it. Why?”

“I just think...” Saint bit his lip, in conflict with himself. What if Perth takes his words in a wrong way and gets mad?

Perth reached for Saint’s face and gently turned him to look at him. “Hey. What’s wrong? You can tell me anything, my omega.”

“It’s just so expensive,” Saint blurted out. “We could’ve fed a lot of people with the amount you spent tonight. I mean, I know it’s your money and you worked hard for it so you should be able to spend it the way you want but it’s precisely because you worked hard for it that you shouldn’t waste it like that. I would’ve been happy with simple food. I didn’t need to eat food that I can’t even pronounce the name of.”

Saint looked down, too scared of seeing Perth’s reaction. He’s sure that Perth is angry and that the alpha won’t want anything to do with him now that he had basically nagged him about spending his own money. What alpha would like an omega telling him what to do with his life?

_You’ve done it now, Saint. You’ve driven away the best alpha there is just because you couldn’t shut up for one minute about stupid finances. Way to go, you idiot omega._

“Saint.”

The omega kept his head down.

“Saint, look at me.” Perth lifted Saint’s chin.

Saint carefully glanced at Perth. The alpha was smiling. “Y-you’re not mad at me?”

Perth shook his head. “Of course not. I’ve always known you have a good heart, Saint. But you still surprise me time and time again. I’m not mad, my omega. Truth be told, I don’t really like fancy restaurants. But I heard a lot of omegas wanted to eat here. I should have known you were different.” He cupped Saint’s face and kissed him. “And that’s a good thing.”

Saint embraced Perth, hiding his eyes that were filling up with tears. _Stupid pregnancy hormones._

Perth rubbed Saint’s back. “Hmm, and you’re right. The names are really hard to pronounce. That’s why I just pointed at the menu to avoid making a fool of myself.”

Saint giggled and playfully pushed Perth away. “You’re such a dork.”

Perth laughed. He then held Saint’s hand and looked into his eyes. Even in the poorly lit car park, Saint could clearly see Perth’s eyes. The alpha really had the most beautiful eyes.

“Thank you for telling me what you felt, my omega. I don’t want you hiding things from me because you’re scared of how I’ll react. I want you to always be honest with me.”

Saint nodded but deep inside he felt guilty. He had one big secret he had yet to tell Perth after all.

He resisted the urge to rest his hand on his still flat stomach.

Oblivious of Saint’s internal struggle, Perth smiled and opened the car door for the omega. “I’ll take you home. It’s late.”

_I’m sorry, Perth._

Saint mentally shook off that thought and talked to Perth as usual. He had always liked chatting with Perth because he can feel that the alpha is actually listening to him and is interested in what he has to say. In fact, sometimes, Perth would even encourage him to expound on certain topics.

Tonight, they passed the time during the drive from the restaurant to Saint’s condo by Saint telling Perth about his freshman year.

 

 

When the car stopped in front of the building where Saint’s place is, the omega was almost disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with Perth. Until he remembered that he _can_ spend more time with him. He lives alone, after all. So he can invite Perth to go inside his condo unit.

“Um Perth? You wanna go up for some coffee?”

The alpha hesitated. “I’d love to but are you sure it’s okay? You’re an omega who lives alone, wouldn’t people talk?”

Saint shrugged. “They always do, regardless of what I do. I figure it’s time to stop caring about what strangers think about me.”

Perth’s eyes were fond as they look at Saint. “You never cease to amaze me, my omega.”

Encouraged by his alpha’s admiration, Saint reached for Perth’s lips and kissed him ardently. “There are only a few people whose opinion I value. You, my alpha, are one of them. So I’ll listen to you. Do you want to go inside my home?”

Perth chased Saint’s lips and kissed him back. When he pulled away, his eyes were full of smoldering desire for the omega in his arms. “If I do, I’ll want something more than kisses...”

Saint stared at Perth’s eyes. “I want that as well.”

And so the two of them ended inside Saint’s unit, messily kissing right after the door closed behind them. Saint giggled as he broke their kiss to lock the door, Perth’s lips trailing down the omega’s neck.

For a second, Perth got distracted by Saint’s scent. It had undertones of milk for some reason. _Was his scent always like this?_

Curious, Perth licked Saint’s skin, but of course the scent doesn’t translate to taste and his instincts just ended up detouring to ‘ _Omega. Mine. Fuck._ ’

Not one to ignore his primal instincts when it’s like this, Perth decided to let go of the scent issue and continued to lick and kiss along Saint’s neck as he lifted the omega up and guided him to wrap his legs around him.

“Ahhh Perth,” Saint moaned. He tilted his head, exposing his neck, forgetting about the fact that unlike their first time, he has no protection choker now.

But Perth had the presence of mind not to bite Saint’s bonding gland, no matter how tempting. He kissed it however - making the omega moan again - and then simply went lower, his mouth sucking at the omega’s collarbone.

“Bedroom,” Saint demanded.

Perth didn’t say anything but carried the omega to his room. Once there, Perth carefully lowered Saint to the bed and started undressing. The omega did the same, unbuttoning his shirt hurriedly and then tossing it aside.

Perth was already about to unzip his pants when Saint stopped him.

“Let me.”

Perth nodded eagerly and watched as the omega took over the task of unzipping the alpha’s pants, revealing the bulge of his cock restricted by his black briefs. He wanted so badly to react, to urge his omega to touch and taste, but he kept still and let Saint control the pace.

It seems tonight, Saint wanted to explore because the omega carefully buried his nose against Perth’s clothed erection, sniffing daintily.

_Oh. He’s scenting._

Perth took a deep breath and then tilted his head, confused. “Saint, you aren’t in heat, are you? I can’t smell any heat scent.”

Scenting - the act of taking in and memorizing a person’s scent where it is most prominent - is a primal instinct. Usually, omegas do scenting when they’re in heat because it is at this time that their hormones bring out their primal instincts.

Saint looked up at Perth and shook his head. “I’m not. Is that...don’t you want me if I’m not in heat?” He looked away. Some alphas prefer heat sex because it’s more intense.

Perth guided Saint’s hand to his crotch. “My omega, do you feel this? This is for you. I’m hard already and you haven’t done anything much yet. Do you still need proof of how much I desire you?”

“Then why are you asking about my heat?” Saint pouted.

Perth smiled at Saint, finding his omega’s pout adorable. “Nevermind.”

Saint huffed but then the fire returned to his eyes and Perth knew it was play time once again. He groaned when the omega leaned forward once again, slowly pulled down his briefs, and then gave an almost chaste kiss to the tip of his cock. Unsatisfied with just that, Saint’s lips wrapped around his alpha’s cock, tasting and sucking. The obscene slurping sounds mixed with the groans and moans the alpha was making.

Saint blushed. The last time they had sex, he at least had alcohol in his system so his inhibitions were nonexistent. This time however, he is completely sober and was getting shy at the things he was doing and the things he wanted to do. He wanted - needed - his alpha to guide him.

Perth felt Saint hesitate so he gently pushed at Saint’s shoulder and then reversed their position - Perth was now sitting on the edge of the bed and Saint was standing on unsteady legs in front of him.

The alpha raised a hand and tenderly cupped Saint’s cheek. “There’s plenty of time for that next time, my omega. You need familiar territory, don’t you?”

Saint smiled at Perth gratefully. His alpha knew him so well.

Perth helped Saint remove his pants and briefs. Once they were both naked, Perth motioned for Saint to straddle his lap. The omega did so, eagerly capturing his alpha’s mouth in a heated kiss. Perth could taste himself. On Saint’s lips, it wasn’t so bad.

Perth’s lips travelled lower, kissing and then nipping at the underside of Saint’s jaw and then soothing it with a lick when the omega yelped. He kissed up to his ear and lavished attention to the shell of the omega’s ear. His hands were touching all over Saint’s body, stopping to tease the omega’s hardening nipples. He pinched and rubbed the pink nubs, delighted at the whimpers his omega was making.

Panting, Saint held both of their cocks and pumped them together. The friction was eased by the precum leaking generously from their members.

“Ahh Perth!” Saint moaned as he continued jerking them off, loving the feel of their cocks rubbing against each other. He was fast approaching his heights but he wanted more. He grabbed Perth’s hands and guided it to his ass. “Perth, alpha, here too please.”

Perth obliged him. He parted Saint’s butt and exposed his puckered hole. He rubbed a finger around the hole, encouraging the omega to release more slick to ease his way later.

Saint moaned louder and clung tighter to Perth, embracing him and burying his face in the alpha’s hair.

“Hmm, you’re dripping already.” Perth easily inserted two of his fingers in the omega’s pliable hole and started to scissor them.

“I’m an omega, Perth,” Saint reminded him. “I’m ready, I can take it.” He said the words in a whimper, excited to get on with it.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t be careful with you.” Perth returned to kissing Saint deeply while continuing to prepare the omega. But then he remembered something. “Oh shit.”

“What? What is it?” Saint mumbled, displeased at the interruption.

“I don’t have a condom,” Perth sighed.

“You don’t need one.” Saint pouted. At Perth’s confused look, he continued, “I trust you when you said I’m the only one you had sex with. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. But are you sure you’re okay with me not using a condom? Last time, I didn’t ask you.” Perth bit his lips guiltily.

And because Saint is just that much gone for his alpha, he just found the lip-biting sexy as hell. “Yes, I’m sure.” He eyed Perth’s lips. Tired of waiting, he captured them with his own, tilting his head for a better angle.

Getting the hint, Perth kissed back and carefully positioned Saint on top of his raging erection and slowly sat him down, resisting the urge to just thrust up.

Saint moaned and panted as he sunk down on Perth’s cock until all of it was in him. He paused. He missed feeling this full. Even for an alpha, Perth is well-endowed and so he was a snug fit inside him.

“Are you okay?” Perth asked worriedly. He gave butterfly kisses all over Saint’s face.  
Instead of answering, Saint began to move. He lifted himself up and then sat back down. He started with a slow rhythm to adjust to Perth’s size but then he started to go faster. His grip on Perth’s shoulder tightened, his fingers leaving indents in the alpha’s skin as he threw his head back and practically bounced on Perth’s lap. He was lost in the throes of passion, moaning wantonly, sweat forming at his temples despite the airconditioned room. It was at moments like this that he was fully omega - sexuality at its peak as his body was only focused on getting off.

Perth was just as aroused. He was rock hard inside the omega and he met him thrust by thrust, pushing up at Saint’s every downward move, reaching so deep inside the omega. He held on to Saint’s waist but let the omega control the pace. With one hand, he stroked Saint’s cock, pleasuring him from the front and back.

The room was filled with their moans and groans as Saint continued to fuck himself on Perth’s cock, whimpering in pleasure everytime Perth would hit his sweet spot.

“Close, so close!” Saint moaned.

Perth moved his hand faster on Saint’s cock. He licked the omega’s chest and lightly bit his nipple.

“Ahhh!” Just like that, Saint came all over Perth’s stomach.

“Good boy.” Perth kissed Saint lightly but got cut off with a groan when Saint tightened around him. “Saint!”

Saint began to move again. He was a little bit oversensitive since he just came but he wanted Perth’s cum inside of him and omegas are capable of multiple orgasms anyway. In fact, he was already half-hard again.

Perth lifted Saint and lay him down on the bed, just admiring him for a few seconds. Saint made an impatient sound.

“Alpha...”

Perth smiled. “You’re so beautiful, my omega.” He leaned over Saint, his lips close to the omega’s bonding gland. He was so tempted to bite, to make Saint his forever. Bonding was irreversible after all. He looked up at Saint’s eyes that was full of trust.

_No. Not until I’m sure this is what he wants._

Perth captured Saint’s lips instead, drowning in the sweet taste of his omega’s mouth as he entered him in one strong thrust. He pounded into the omega, swallowing his moans of pleasure as he fucked him in earnest. Still winded from earlier, it only took a few more thrusts before Perth’s knot formed and was starting to catch at Saint’s rim. Perth really meant to pull out, to cum outside Saint but then Saint himself clutched at Perth’s back and then pushed himself onto Perth’s cock and knot just before Perth came, making the alpha spill inside him. The alpha’s release triggered Saint’s orgasm and he came for the second time that night, calling out his alpha’s name.

Perth gathered Saint close to his chest, worried. They were still locked together. His knot wouldn’t go down for a few minutes or so - evolutions way of ensuring better chances for an omega to conceive. “Saint, you shouldn’t have let me knot you. What if...what if I get you pregnant?”

Saint stiffened but he forced himself to relax. “Would that be so bad?” He said softly.

Perth kissed Saint’s forehead. “Of course not. I would love to have kids with you. In the future. Not now. We’re both still studying and-” He noticed that Saint was strangely quiet. “Saint? What’s wrong?”

Saint snuggled against Perth. “I’m just tired. Don’t worry, I’m on contraceptive pills,” he lied.

He could feel Perth’s relief and it hurt. Because how was he supposed to tell him about his pregnancy if Perth was so against it? Saint wanted to cry but he held it in, focusing on the fact that for now, his alpha was here, cuddling him.

 

 

Later that night, Saint was sleeping soundly on the bed when Perth remembered that he had to charge his phone in case someone important calls him. He quietly got off the bed and checked his bag. His hunch was correct - he wasn’t able to bring his charger. He sighed and looked around. Maybe Saint has an extra charger he could borrow.

Sure enough, he found one on Saint’s desk. As he grabbed the charger, he accidentally knocked over an envelope that was beside it. It fell on the floor and the contents scattered on the floor. He glanced over at Saint but the omega was still sleeping soundly.

Perth shook his head at his own clumsiness and started to clean up the mess, putting back everything that fell back to the envelope. One picture fell out. It looked like a medical image but he’s not sure what it is. Shrugging, he placed it back in the envelope together with the other papers and then placed the envelope back on the desk. He charged his phone and went back to the bed, embracing his omega once again. Saint stirred but didn’t wake up.

 

 

A few days later, Perth was hanging out with his classmates just outside the COSCI building when Nanon suddenly plopped down next to Perth and showed everyone a picture. It looked the same as the one Perth saw in Saint’s room.

“What’s that?” Perth asked curiously.

Nanon grinned. “My cousin’s having her first baby. I borrowed the ultrasound.”

The curious students gathered around.

“Dude, where?”

“Is that really a baby?”

“Do you know the gender?”

“It’s so tiny!”

While the boys crowded over the picture, Perth was putting the pieces together in his head. Saint’s scent did have undertones of milk. He wasn’t imagining it. His scent did change. And also, that picture he saw in the omega’s room wasn’t just any medical picture - it was an ultrasound.

Best glanced at Perth, worried because the alpha was so quiet. “Hey, you okay?” He elbowed Perth.

The alpha looked at his friend with a smile. He looked excited. “Best, I think-”

The chattering of the students around Nanon became louder. Best shook his head and motioned for Perth to follow him a few steps away from the noise.

“So what were you gonna say?” Best asked.

Perth beamed. “I think I’m about to be a father.”

Best frowned, confused. “What?”

“A few days ago, I saw an ultrasound picture just like what Nanon showed us. I didn’t know what it was then. But now that I know what it is...Best, I’m gonna be a father!” Perth waved his hands excitedly. “I gotta call my parents. This will be a shock but I’m sure-”

“Perth slow down.” Best grabbed the alpha’s hands. “I don’t understand. You saw an ultrasound image? Where?”

“At Saint’s room.” Perth looked at him like that should be obvious.

Well perhaps it should. After all, Perth has been dating P’Saint for weeks now, almost a month, and Best also knew the alpha has liked their senior even before. He ignored the twinge at his chest at the thought. Now is not the time for those pesky emotions.

“Perth, I don’t want to burst your bubble but a lot of ultrasounds look alike. What if what you saw wasn’t for a pregnancy? Or what if...what if the baby isn’t yours?” Best asked tentatively.

Perth looked at him sharply. “Saint would never cheat on me.”

Best raised his hands placatingly. “I’m not saying he did. But you’ve only been together for less than a month right? If he’s already far along in his pregnancy to get a clear ultrasound, the father could have been someone else.”

Perth shook his head. “No. Saint was a virgin when something happened between the two of us. And since then, I haven’t seen any alpha around him aside from P’Mean and P’Mean is already bonded to someone else.” He smiled excitedly. “Best, I’m gonna be a father. Aren’t you happy for me?”

“Perth I-”

“I should propose to Saint. I’ll ask him to bond with me. I think it’s good for our child if Saint and I are already bonded before he or she is born. Oh I wonder what gender our baby is...”

Best looked at Perth worriedly. He looked so excited but the omega can’t help but be scared that Perth is getting ahead of himself.

_I don’t want you to get hurt, Perth._

For Perth’s sake, he hopes that the ominous feeling in his gut is just that - a bad feeling.


	5. I Have an Alpha

Before becoming pregnant, Saint had always thought it silly how pregnant omegas and beta women would talk to their unborn children. After all, there’s no way the child could understand them right?

But now that he’s in the same position, he understands. It’s comforting to be able to talk to his children and maybe it’s just his emotions getting the best of him but he feels like his kids are also comforted by his voice.

Oh and yes ‘kids’ - plural - because he is carrying twins as was confirmed during his last check up.

“Hey my little angels.” Saint placed his hand on his stomach. He’s not showing yet - he wouldn’t for a few more weeks since it’s still the early stages of his pregnancy - but the gesture is fast becoming his favorite. “Do you miss your Dad? I miss him too.”

He had last seen Perth at campus two days ago. The alpha had an out of a country band concert after that and is yet to return.

Saint smiled as he recalled Perth embracing him at the airport, ignoring the whistles and the teasings from his band mates.

_“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”_

The Alpha had looked worried. For some reason, ever since they had sex again, Perth had been treating Saint like he’s fragile. 

“Of course, I don’t mind your Dad taking care of us. He’s always been very sweet and thoughtful. You two are very lucky. Actually, I am too. Papa did well in choosing the best alpha there is right?” Saint giggled. He can’t believe he’s swooning over Perth again but then what else is he supposed to do? The alpha just has that effect on him. “I wonder if you will look like your Dad. I want both of you to have his eyes at least. He has such gorgeous eyes.” 

Saint sighed dreamily. How he wish Perth could go home already.

_I miss you, my Alpha._

 

 

Figuring there’s no better way to cope with his feelings than ice cream, Saint decided to go out and buy some in a nearby grocery mart.

Once he was there, he passed by a jar of pickles and for some reason, the idea of pickles and ice cream seems very appetizing to him. So he grabbed the jar and placed it in his basket. His basket was slowly filling up when he finally reached the frozen goods section. Right there at the front were the tubs of different flavors of ice cream.

He stood in front of the fridge, contemplating which one to buy. He reached for the mango ice cream and then he reached for the pistachio ice cream. He was looking at the two tubs on each of his hand when someone bumped into him.

“I’m so sorry!”

The guy turned around and Saint’s eyes widened in surprise. “P’Zee?”

Zee’s family used to live close to Saint’s family’s house so they have known each other for a while and had remained friends. Even when they both presented into their second genders - Zee being older presented first into an alpha and then Saint later on presented as an omega - and realized the social stigmas of omegas and alphas being friends, it didn’t stop them from being as close as they were at the start.

But then Zee and his family migrated to Australia when Saint was just about to graduate high school. At first, they tried to keep in contact. They would send emails and would sometimes video call. But then they both got very busy - Saint with college and Zee with work so their communication became lesser and lesser until they stopped talking to each other at all. Last he talked to the alpha, he said he was planning to stay in Australia for good. That’s why Saint was very surprised to see Zee back in Bangkok.

Zee looked surprised as well but then he smiled. “Saint! I can’t believe I’ll meet you here out of all the places.”

“No kidding! I haven’t seen you for a while Phi! How have you been?” Saint exclaimed. Then he tried to do a wai but realized he had his hands full. He laughed. “Oops.”

Zee looked at the ice cream tubs on Saint’s hands. “Cravings?”

“Hmm, something like that.” Saint grinned and then decided to just get both flavors.

_I’m eating for three anyway._

Zee helped him carry his groceries and they ended up at a nearby park to catch up while Saint eats his ice cream.

“So P’Zee, what brought you back here in Bangkok? Vacation?” Saint asked curiously.

“Something like that,” Zee echoed Saint’s response earlier. “I didn’t think I’d see you here. This place is far from your house.”

“Oh I moved closer to my school to save on transportation cost.” Saint explained. He scooped some more mango ice cream, dumped it on the pistachio ice cream and scooped the two flavors together and ate it.

“Ever the economist.”

Saint shrugged. “Nothing wrong with saving for the future,” he said. He wasn’t looking at Zee because he was distracted with the taste of the ice cream.

_It doesn’t taste right. There’s something missing_.

But then he remembered he bought pickles. He rummaged through his groceries and gave a silent cheer when he found the jar of pickles. He opened it, scooped out a pickle, ate it and then ate the combination flavors of ice cream.

_Yes, this is it._

Saint happily went on eating, oblivious to Zee smiling in amusement at the omega’s strange choice of food combinations.

At that moment, the wind happened to blow in their direction and picked up Saint’s scent towards Zee. It was the unmistakable scent of a pregnant omega. It was faint and to be honest if it hadn’t wafted towards him due to the wind, Zee would have missed it. But that added to the fact that he knew and remembered Saint’s natural scent meant that he knew it changed.

_Oh._

Suddenly, the ice cream and pickles made sense. Saint was pregnant.

Zee inconspicuously checked if Saint had a bonding bite. The omega was wearing a v-neck shirt so it was quite easy to see that he was not bonded.

The alpha frowned. “Saint...”

Saint paused in eating and looked at his childhood friend. “Yes Phi?”

Zee was about to say something about Saint’s bond - or lack thereof - but then he mentally shook his head and settled with saying “Congratulations.”

Saint beamed at him. “Oh you noticed?” He glanced at the almost half-empty tub of ice cream and giggled. “It’s the ice cream is it? I eat too much of these stuff these days.”

“No actually, it was your scent that gave it away,” Zee said.

“Oh.” Saint noticed Zee was looking at his neck and finally realized what the alpha was thinking about. “Yeah, my alpha hasn’t bonded me yet.”

“Why not?” Zee asked, furious at the unknown alpha. “It’s safer for a pregnant omega-”

“-to be bonded,” Saint continued. “Yes I know Phi. I’ve had several lectures from friends about that,” he grumbled.

“Then why aren’t you bonded?” Zee insisted.

Saint glared at him, his patience wearing thin. “No offense Phi but I don’t think you have any right to just waltz back into my life and tell me what to do after being gone for so long.”

Properly chastised, Zee tried to placate the upset omega. “I’m sorry Saint. I’m just worried about you.”

“It’s not your job to worry about me. I have an alpha.” Saint gathered his things. “Good day P’Zee. It was nice meeting you but I must be going now.”

Zee could only watch as the omega stormed off. He figured Saint wouldn’t listen to him when he’s in this mood. He’ll just talk to him some other time.

_See you again soon, Saint._

 

 

Meanwhile, Perth was alone in his hotel room in Japan. All of his bandmates were off somewhere having drinks and ‘enjoying their youth’ whatever that meant. Even Plan and Gun - who were both omegas - were out strolling. He didn’t worry too much though since Title was with them. They’d be fine with the alpha. Title might be happy-go-lucky and carefree most of the time but he’s fiercely protective of the omegas in their band.

Of course, that doesn’t stop Plan’s alpha Mean from calling Perth consistently to ask where his omega was. As usual, Plan had been annoyed at Mean for one reason or another and was refusing to answer his calls.

“Like I told you for the nth time P’Mean, he’s fine. P’Title is keeping me updated because he knows you and P’Mark will be pestering me.” Perth put the phone on speaker so he can continue changing into his sleepwear. “And yes, I’ll send you the pictures.”

Mean thanked him and after a while more, ended the call.

Perth huffed. But then again, he’s not any different from Mean. The only thing stopping him from calling Saint was that he didn’t want to bother the omega in case he’s already sleeping.

Perth was just wearing his pajama pants and was topless when his phone rang for an incoming video call. Figuring it’s just Mean again, he accepted the call without looking at who was calling. “Seriously P’Mean, what is it?” He picked up the pajama top from the bed.

“Okay, I didn’t need to see that. Put on a damn shirt Perth.”

Perth glanced at his phone and saw Best who was averting his eyes. He laughed. “Sorry. Hold on.” He put on the pajama top and then faced Best. “What’s up?”

The omega rolled his eyes. “You tell me. You were the one who messaged me earlier to call you.”

Perth sat down on the bed and adjusted the phone. “Oh yeah. I wanted to talk to you about the proposal to Saint. I need a second opinion on how to do it and my bandmates might accidentally tell Saint if I tell them.”

“I don’t know Perth...shouldn’t you talk to him about whether or not he’s pregnant before springing the proposal so suddenly? And anyway, we’re still in college. Are you sure you want to bond so early?”

Perth nodded and smiled. “Hey, I should be the one who’s nervous about this. Don’t worry so much. Now, listen to me. Saint’s favorite color is red so I was thinking...”

The whole night, Perth was just going in details about the proposal and although Best was still apprehensive about the whole thing, he was being a supportive friend and decided to help Perth as much as he can. The two only stopped talking when Title knocked on the door. He and Perth was sharing a room while Plan and Gun was staying at the room next to them.

The next day, it was their flight back to Bangkok. Perth was in a very good mood because he’ll finally see Saint again. He missed him so much and he can’t wait to see him.

“P’Gun, what time are we gonna arrive at Bangkok?” He asked the omega who was beside him at the plane.

“One in the  afternoon. Why?” Gun answered.

Perth smiled. “Nothing.”

Gun rolled his eyes. “Then why did you ask me?” He turned to his side and decided to sleep.

“Sorry P’Gun,” Perth apologized sheepishly. He then looked out at the clouds, anticipating his return to Bangkok.

_I’ll just drop off my things at the house and then I’ll go see Saint._

With his mind made up, he settled down and counted the hours till he could see his omega again.

Once at the airport, he impatiently grabbed his luggages onto the cart and then went ahead out of the arrival gates.

And stilled.

There, waving enthusiastically at him, was Saint.

Abandoning his things - much to the annoyance of his bandmates - Perth rushed to Saint and embraced him tightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Saint said and buried his face on Perth’s neck, inhaling his alpha’s scent.

“Okay, break it up. We’ve been gone for days, not years.” Plan, who was right behind Perth, lightly smacked Perth’s shoulder and then pointed at the cart full of luggages that Perth left behind. “Carry your own weight loverboy.”

Perth laughed sheepishly but still held on to Saint’s waist. “Sorry P’Plan.”

Plan shrugged and continued to push his own cart.

“Where’s P’Mean though?” Perth asked. He eyed Title who was on the phone with someone - most probably his omega Earth - and Gun who was chattering away to Mark who apparently came to pick him up at the airport.

Plan shrugged again. “I told him the wrong schedule.”

Both Perth and Saint looked at the omega.

“P’Plan...” Saint started.

Plan sighed. “Don’t look at me like that. He was annoying me. I’ll tell him I arrived. Later.” His grin was evil as he walked away with his cart.

“Sometimes, P’Plan scares me,” Saint confessed.

Perth laughed. He knew Plan was all talk. The omega was carrying a paperbag that he had carried with him to the plane and refused to place with the rest of his things. And the brandname happens to be Mean’s favorite.

“Should I tell Mean?” Saint asked.

“Nah. They’ll be fine. Let’s go. I’ll treat you to something delicious.”

Saint’s eyes sparkled.

Perth smiled. He couldn’t resist kissing Saint right there and then. He then waved goodbye to his bandmates and held the blushing omega by the hand and left the airport.

 

 

Saint’s good mood continued until days later. Perhaps that is why when his mom asked to meet with him, he decided it’s time to tell her about him being pregnant. For him, the twins are a blessing and he wanted his mom to know about the good news.

Doesn’t mean he’s not nervous though. In fact, his hands were shaking that evening as he sat across from his mom at a restaurant he had picked. “Mom I...I have something to tell you.”

His mom smiled at him. “What is it dear?”

“I’m pregnant,” he blurted out. He waited for his mom’s shocked indignation or perhaps a lecture but his mom just nodded, still smiling.

“I was wondering when you’d tell me.”

Saint was surprised. “You knew?”

Nuk, a gentle and elegant lady, simply held her son’s hand. “I knew the minute you hugged me hello. You’re my son. How can I not know?”

“You’re not...you’re not mad at me?” Saint asked.

“Dear, ever since you were a child, you had always been reasonable. I trust your judgement. However, I do want to meet the father of the child.” Her eyes turned serious. “I need to know if he’s good enough for my only son.”

Saint smiled, remembering Perth. “Yeah he’s-”

“Maè Nuk?”

Saint was interrupted by a voice. He glanced back and saw Zee. “P’Zee?” It felt like deja vu of that time at the grocery mart.

“Zee, is that you? When have you returned to Bangkok?” Nuk exclaimed. Her eyes widened then he looked back and forth between Zee and her son. “Wait. Is this what you wanted to tell me Saint? Is Zee your alpha? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Maè I-” Saint started but was once again interrupted by Zee.

“Sorry I wasn’t able to visit sooner Maè Nuk. Saint and I have been meaning to tell you about his pregnancy but we wanted to be sure first,” Zee said, much to Saint’s shock.

The way the alpha said that made it sound like he was indeed the father of Saint’s children. Naturally, that was what Nuk believed as well. She clasped Zee’s hand fondly. “Oh I’m so relieved to know it’s you Zee. You’ll take care of my Saint won’t you?”

“Of course Maè Nuk,” Zee said.

Saint could only glare at Zee. He didn’t have the heart to correct his mom’s assumptions now. He didn’t want to make a scene. So he was quiet the whole time they were all eating together.

Right after his mom left to go home, however, Saint confronted Zee.

“Why did you say that Phi? Why did you make it seem like you are the father of my kids?” He asked, leaving no room for Zee to feign ignorance.

“Isn’t it better that way? Your mother clearly wants a good alpha for you,” Zee answered.

“I already _have_ an alpha!” Saint hissed.

“You want to tell your mom that the father of your kids is an alpha who’s 3 years younger than, is still studying, and has no idea you’re pregnant? Do you think she’ll approve of that kind of alpha?”

Saint glared at the alpha. “How did you know about Perth? Did you have me investigated Phi?” His voice was cold, enraged.

“I asked around,” Zee said calmly. “It’s not a secret you’re dating that band boy. It wasn’t a difficult leap from there. And you just confirmed my suspicions right now.”

Saint was fuming mad. He was so angry that he didn’t want to talk anymore. He turned away but Zee caught his arm.

“Let go of me,” Saint said coldly.

“Saint, listen to me. I only said what I said to your mom because I meant it. I want to take care of you. I’m willing to take care of your kids. I love you Saint. I’ve always had. All these years, I never doubted that you were the one for me,” Zee said sincerely.

Saint gently but firmly removed Zee’s hand on his arm. “The only one for me is Perth. I have never loved anyone as much as I love him. He’s my alpha, with or without a bond.” Saint said those words with conviction. There was no room for argument. “So I will appreciate it if you tell my mom the truth, P’Zee.”

Saint walked out, leaving the stunned Zee behind. He hailed a taxi and went home.

He was just about to walk inside his condo building when a voice called him.

“Saint!”

Saint frowned. It was Zee again. He had apparently followed him. “What do you want P’Zee?”

Zee walked towards him, his face full of remorse. “I’m sorry, Saint. I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

“If you didn’t want to upset me then you shouldn’t have said what you said,” Saint said coldly.

Zee raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I know. I’m sorry. Please calm down? Stress is bad for the babies.”

Saint placed his hands on his stomach, concerned. He whispered, “I’m sorry my angels.”

Zee could see that Saint was mellowing down. “Tonight, I’ll call your mom and tell her the truth. I’ll fix this. You don’t have to worry about anything okay?”

“You better. That whole mess is your fault anyway,” Saint said.

“I know. And I’ll take responsibility. Please don’t be mad anymore?”

Saint sighed. But he was too tired to be upset and like Zee said, stress is bad for the babies. “Fine. But only because I don’t want my twins to have frowny faces when they get born.”

Zee smiled. “With you as their parent, I’m sure they’ll both be beautiful kids.”

Saint scoffed but didn’t stop Zee from following him inside the lobby of the building. He was getting tired and he wanted to sit at the sofa there.

Unknown to Saint and Zee, one man had heard their conversation. That man walked away, his whole demeanor downcast. You could tell that this was a man who had received bad news even if his face - and therefore his emotions - were concealed by the night.

 

 

Hours later, deep into the night, Best was woken up by his phone ringing. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and with bleary eyes looked at whoever was disturbing his sleep. It’s Perth.

Confused, he sat up and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Twins. He’s having twins,” Perth said on the other line without preamble. His voice cracked. “But you were right. They’re not mine. What a joke right?” Perth laughed and hiccuped.

“What? What are you talking about? Perth are you drunk?” Best asked, concerned.

“So what if I am?” Perth laughed then he sobbed. “It hurts Best.”

Best got up from the bed and went to his cabinet, pulling out the first jeans and hoodie he can find. “Where are you?” He listened as Perth said his location. Thankfully, it’s near. “I’ll be there. Wait for me okay? Don’t go anywhere.”

All through the short taxi ride, Best was cursing Saint in his head. The older omega shouldn’t have played Perth like that. He shouldn’t have hurt him.

_Damn you. I gave him up because I thought you’ll make him happy. But you made him cry instead. I won’t forgive you for this._

He gritted his teeth. He’s done stepping back. If Saint won’t take care of Perth then he’ll do it. He’ll be the omega Perth needs.


	6. It’s still Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not entirely satisfied with the way I wrote this chapter but I hope you still like it. As usual, comments are very much appreciated.

If there’s one thing that Best had realized shortly after meeting Perth, it was the fact that the alpha is one of the best man he will ever know.

When the world had given every privilege to alphas, most of them took it without question and reveled in it, treating betas as inferior and omegas as their property. But not Perth. He’s always respectful and always kind, regardless of what gender and second gender the person he’s talking to is.

Best admired that about Perth. Later on, that admiration turned into something more. But he kept his feelings hidden because he knew the alpha only sees him as a friend. After all, he was there, right beside him, when Perth saw Saint for the first time during their freshmen camp.

 

 

The alpha had been napping - he had band gigs the nights before the camp and was exhausted - but happened to wake up right as the host was introducing Saint. Perth had looked up and Best saw how his eyes widened in admiration. He had listened attentively the whole time the older omega was on stage. After, Perth asked around about Saint and the more he heard, the more he was impressed with the omega.

At this point, Best wasn’t aware of his own feelings for Perth yet and so he just found it amusing how lovesick Perth was. Perth carried a torch for Saint that never faded away. So Best was resolved to just be his friend. He figured if there’s anyone deserving of Perth’s love, it will be Saint.

 

 

But now that he looked at Perth’s drunk self, slouched on the table, he couldn’t help but rethink his decision. Maybe Saint isn’t the one for Perth after all.

“I didn’t *hic* I didn’t even get to give thish ring,” the alpha slurred. He was holding up a gold ring - the ring that he had shown Best earlier today.

It had just been less than a day but the Perth now is vastly different from the Perth he saw holding that ring mere hours ago.

 

 

_9 hours earlier..._

“Look, is it okay? Do you think he’ll like it?”

Best looked at the gold ring Perth was showing him. It’s a simple band with an infinity sign engraved on the outer side. There was also an engraving inside. Just a phrase. _‘Always and Forever’._

“It’s beautiful,” Best said sincerely. “But you’re asking for him to form a bond with you. What do you need a ring for? Only betas wear wedding rings.”

Bonding is a sacred thing. Because an omega and an alpha can only bond once in their lifetime, it is even more sacred than a wedding. You can break a marriage, you can divorce, but you can never break a bond unless one of the alpha or omega dies. A bond is literally ‘till death do us part’.

“Exactly.” Perth raised the ring, its shiny surface glinting as the sunlight hit it. “I find it weird that alphas and omegas don’t wear wedding rings. For omegas there is the bond mark. But the one on us alphas fade over time. I want Saint and I to both have rings. For me, something to show my commitment to my omega and for Saint, something to show that he has an Alpha who belongs to him and loves him very much.”

At that moment, Best envied Saint. Perth was wholeheartedly devoted to the omega. Not a lot of alphas would be as thoughtful as to think about a physical symbol for the bond.

“You’re such a sap,” Best said instead of saying something emotional. What he meant though was _you’re so sweet, why aren’t you mine?_

Perth laughed. “Well, I’m in love,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well then you lovesick alpha, go get your omega. You better call me later to let me know if you managed to make him say yes without you using the puppy dog eyes.” He pretended to shiver. “Ugh, it gives me chills when you try to act cute.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Perth whined but he was still smiling after, seemingly unable to contain his good mood.

When Perth left, Best sincerely wished for the alpha’s proposal to be a success.

 

 

So he was completely shocked and enraged that he found Perth now in this state at the wee hours of the morning. The alpha was completely wasted.

“Perth, you’re drunk and it’s late. I’ll take you home. We can talk about this tomorrow okay?”

The alpha didn’t say anything but he did obediently follow Best when he stood up to search for Perth’s car. He immediately spotted it a few walks away from them.

“Keys.” Best held out his hand in front of Perth, palms up.

Perth placed his chin on Best’s hand and looked up at the omega with innocent eyes.

_How cute._

There was just something so endearing about the way Perth was acting now. He’s usually so mature that it’s easy to forget his age. But now Best just wants to wrap him up in a blanket and hug him - keep him cozy and warm.

Best affectionately ruffled Perth’s hair. “No. Car key, Perth.” When the alpha just blinked at him, he sighed. He checked Perth’s bag and thankfully, the key was just inside his bag’s outer pocket. He got it out and used it to open the car.

Perth went inside the passenger seat without a fuss. For the first time since they met, Best was in the driver seat of Perth’s car.

Thankfully, they arrived at Perth’s apartment without any incidents. A quick search of Perth’s bag again revealed the apartment key and so Best was able to usher the still quiet alpha inside.

 _At least he’s conscious_ , Best thought, wincing at the idea of carrying an unconscious Perth all the way to his apartment. It would be damn near impossible.

“What did I do wrong?”

Best turned to Perth at the alpha’s softly spoken words. “What was that Perth?”

“What did I do wrong?” There was so much pain reflected in Perth’s eyes as he looked straight at Best. He looked so lost.

Best gritted his teeth and walked closer to Perth. He held the alpha’s face in between his hands. “You listen to me Perth Tanapon. You did nothing wrong. You have the greatest heart and you care so much and I...” He took a deep breath. He was trying to steady his voice that was getting choked up with emotion.

He tried to remember that Perth is vulnerable right now and he shouldn’t bombard him with his feelings. He tried to remember that he didn’t know what exactly happened before Perth called him. He didn’t know if Perth and Saint already broke up. Best really tried to hold back.

But when he stared at Perth’s face from this close, all his resolve turned to dust. He leaned in and kissed the alpha, pouring all his emotions and all the things he couldn’t say into that one kiss.

_Choose me._

_I’ll take care of you._

_I love you._

For a few seconds, Perth just stood there, motionless, letting Best kiss him. Hope bloomed in the omega’s chest. Maybe...maybe Perth can be his. He can treat him better than that omega who hurt him and made him doubt himself.

_You don’t need him. You have me and I’ll never hurt you._

He coaxed Perth’s lips to respond, to kiss back. When the alpha placed his hands on his waist, Best internally cheered. Finally, Perth was going to pull him close and Best will finally have his dream come true.

But just like any of his previous dreams that involved the alpha, he had to wake up. Perth didn’t pull him closer. Instead, he just gently pulled away from him.

Best was filled with embarrassment and sadness that translated into irrational anger. “Why did you make me hope?”

He knew that wasn’t a fair question. He surprised Perth because of his actions. Not to mention the alpha was drunk. But he wanted an outlet for his broken heart and Perth was conveniently there.

“I’m sorry. It’s still Saint.” There were tears in Perth’s eyes.

Best’s anger immediately vanished. This is Perth after all, the man that he loves. He can never take seeing him miserable.

“Yeah. I know Perth. I know.” He embraced Perth and let him cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

Later on, when Perth was already sleeping, Best had stayed and slept at the sofa. He did slip out of the house before Perth woke up though. He didn’t want to make things awkward.

Before he left, he took one fleeting look at the alpha.

_You have always looked like an angel when you’re sleeping._

Best sighed. Now was not the time to swoon over the alpha. He had to think about what he’s going to say to Perth after he crossed a line that he shouldn’t have.

_See you later, Perth._

 

 

When Perth’s alarm went off, he was alone in the house. He groaned at the pounding headache he had and reached for his phone to turn off the insistent ringing of the alarm that was making it worst.

He sat up, clutching his head. Good Lord, what was he doing last night that brought about this torture?

And then he remembered.

Last night, he went to Saint’s condo. He was supposed to surprise his boyfriend with a proposal. He intended to ask him to bond with him. Instead, he was the one who got surprised.

He clenched his fist as he remembered what happened.

 

 

_Last night..._

It had been a gorgeous night. The stars had been out, which Perth had thought to be a good sign.

He parked his car a block away from Saint’s condo - out of sight so Saint wouldn’t immediately spot him - and leaned against the railing outside of the building to wait for his omega. He opened the red box which had the ring he was planning to give to Saint and lifted it up, smiling as he imagined Saint’s reaction. He’d be definitely surprised.

Like Best said, it is unheard of for Alpha-Omega pairs to have wedding rings because it is thought of as ‘Beta traditions’. But Perth hoped that during the bonding ceremony, he and Saint can exchange rings like he saw betas do. It seemed sweet and he likes the idea of a tangible reminder of his love and commitment to Saint. It’s also something they can tell their children in the future. 

Speaking of children, Perth smiled excitedly at that thought of their child that Saint is carrying. He wondered who he or she would look like. But mostly he prayed the child will be healthy and be safely born into this world. 

From afar, Perth spotted Saint. He knew it was him immediately even though it was a little bit dark. He’d recognize his omega anywhere.

He was about to step out of the dark corner the spot he was in was when someone approached Saint. He didn’t recognize the guy and it was too far away to catch his scent so he didn’t know for sure but the physique and gestures seemed to say the guy was an alpha. He was, however, able to hear them since they were talking quite loudly. 

“Saint!” 

“What do you want P’Zee?” 

Perth frowned. So the guy really knew Saint. And with the way Saint answered him by name, it’s clear he knows him too. 

 _Zee_... Perth tried to remember if Saint had ever mentioned that name before but he came up blank. He didn’t think Saint had ever mentioned him before. 

Perth suddenly felt uneasy. He didn’t know what made him stay and eavesdrop instead of leaving or revealing himself but he did. 

And so he heard when the new guy - Zee - said “stress is bad for the babies.” 

Perth felt his blood run cold. He remembered one conversation he had with Best.

 

_“If you really are the father of his baby, shouldn’t he have informed you by now?”_

 

And now here is this guy who clearly knew about Saint’s pregnancy. And did he just say ‘babies’? 

The more Perth heard, the more he was convinced that he got it all wrong. Saint was pregnant with twins but clearly the father was not Perth. He even asked this tall alpha to take responsibility. 

Until the very last second, Perth was waiting for Saint to stop the guy from following him. Maybe then he’ll have hope. But the two disappeared inside the building. Saint had let him follow him to his home, his sacred space. 

Devastated and broken-hearted, Perth left.

 

 

_Present time..._

Perth sighed. After that, he drove around in circles until he found an outdoor bar. His bright idea was to drown his sorrows with alcohol. 

Obviously, it didn’t help and now just made things worse.

He winced as he felt the stirrings of a headache again. He stood up to get an aspirin to help with his wicked hangover but he yelped when he stepped on something. Annoyed, he bent down to pick up the culprit. He was surprised to find it was an earring. At first he thought it was his own earring but when he checked his ear, he still had his on. 

And then the rest of his drunken state last night returned to his memory.

He remembered calling Best. He remembered the omega bringing him home. And most importantly, he remembered Best’s expression after he pulled away from that kiss.

_Damn it. What do I do now?_

He didn’t want to lose Best as his friend but he didn’t want to lead him on. He is still with Saint, no matter how his heart is hurting and he couldn’t believe he cheated on him like that. With his friend, nonetheless. 

Perth buried his face in his hands and groaned. _This is why you should stay away from alcohol, Perth._

 

 

Despite his hangover, Perth decided to still go to his classes. After all, he still needed to talk to Best and then to Saint. Both were conversations that he very much dreaded for different reasons. However, he couldn’t avoid them forever so it’s better for him to talk to them now. 

_Let’s do this fast and get this over with. Just like ripping off a band-aid._

“Perth!” Best waved at him from in front of the COSCI building. 

 _Just like a band-aid_ , Perth reminded himself. 

He walked towards his friend and took a deep breath. “Best I-” 

Best threw an arm around Perth’s shoulder. “Hey, about time you got here. I thought you were gonna be late again.” 

Perth frowned, confused. “Best, wait. About last night-” 

Best glanced at him. “Oh nevermind that, no sense in retelling drunk tales right?” 

The omega might be smiling but Perth saw the emotions in his eyes. It was clear that Best didn’t want to talk about this. So even though he would like to clear things up, he decided to drop the matter for now. 

“Okay.” _Talk to me when you’re ready._  

Best gave him a grateful smile.


End file.
